Fire and water, Yin Yan
by kenokosan
Summary: Diva and Saya have been given a second chance to live their lives. But as the hundred year war and the hunt for the Avatar affects them, their lives are torn. Horrible summary, will fix later. Blood plus and Avatar.
1. Diva part 1

Hello this is my first story. Any way this story will take place after Saya's slumber and Diva's death in blood plus.

I decide to let Zuko have another little sister. Diva will not be like she was the manga and show.

Saya will be included too. she'll be Katara's little sister.

Saya and Diva will be able to bend two elements: Fire and water.

But Saya will use waterbending more and Diva will use fire bending more.

How they got there will be explained later on in the story. Any way this is short but I'll try to make chapter 2 longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You don't have a name?"_

"_No"_

"_Well….How bout…..Diva! It means 'song mistress'!"_

"_Thank you Saya-nee-Chan"_

I remember that day so clearly….

It was the day that big sister gave me my name….

Saya-nee-Chan I'm sorry….

Chapter 1

Along a small stream in the Fire Nation, a small basket floated down the stream. As the baby float down the stream the basket got caught in a broken branch. Just down the stream was a woman and a small boy. Inside the small basket was a small sleeping baby. Small cries erupted from the basket, catching the woman's attention. About a few feet away, she heard crying, like that of a small baby. She got on her feet walking over to the source of the sound, the woman found a small baby in a basket wrapped in a red and blue blanket. The baby was crying for attention, the woman's heart felt for the child.

The woman went over to the basket and picked the child up. She walked back to the small child with the baby. The small child tugged on her dress robes to see the what she had in her arms. The woman smiled lightly and kneeled down to show the small boy. The small tyke watched in awe at the baby.

"Look Zuko, Agni have blessed you with a sibling!" the woman said to the small boy called Zuko. "We must tell your father." With that she grabbed the small boys' hand lead him to the palace. They walked down the corridors of the palace towards the fire lord's chamber.

Inside the fire lord's chamber was the fire lord sitting on the throne in front of his youngest son, Ozai. The room held great tension and grip'e. It could be cut by knife.

"Ozai" the Firelord began. "You're a complete failure, you produced a weak heir. Not only that, you have not shown me that you are worthy of the throne."

"Yes, father" he replied. "Is there anyway to redeem myself?"

"Yes. You must produce another heir, one worthy of being royal blood. Unlike your first _mistake _this one must be strong, emotionless, and powerful enough to create a worthy heir, and perhaps a Firelord"

_"You are dismissed"_

"I understand" Ozai said as he bowed to his father/Firelord and began to rise. "Father I will not fail you this time" With that he left the chamber to join his wife and child

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you it was short anyway here's the couple list, so far.

KataraXZuko

SokkaXSuki

DivaXAang


	2. Diva part 2

Disclaimer: Do not own blood plus or ATLA

If I did then zuko and katara would've gotten married and Saya and Diva would've been the best of friends.T_T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire Lady Ursa walked briskly down the corridors in the Fire Nation palace with the baby in her arms and Zuko in tow. While walking down the twisting hallways she took notice of the baby's features. The baby was about 5-6 months old. She notice of the child's eyes, they were a striking blue, like those of the Water Tribe. But the baby didn't have the tan skin of the tribe people, no. Instead it had pale soft pale skin like the Fire Nation people do. She just also notice that the baby was wearing a locket under the red and blue sheets. She slowed her pace down, and started taking a normal speed. With one arm supporting the baby she grabbed the locket and opened it.

"D-di-diva? Diva? So that's your name? What a pretty name. And look I see you and your sibling in here." Ursa said to the baby, Diva, as she saw Diva and another baby identically to her. As Ursa was about to take turn, she nearly ran into someone.

"Oh! Iroh! I apologize! I wasn't paying attention to were I was going!"

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I was in a hurry. I should have of slowed down." Iroh said kindly. He took notice of the child in Ursa's arms.

"Lady Ursa, who is this beautiful child?" he asked as looked at the baby in her arms.

"Her name is Diva!" Zuko said in a squeaky three-year-old voice he spoke out loud.

"Diva?" he asked Zuko.

"Mommy found her in a bwasket in the wriver!" he said cutely.(A/N:SOOO CUTE!)

"Lady Ursa is that true?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, it is. I found her abandon in the river. I couldn't leave her there." she admitted sadly.

"Lady Ursa, What were you planning to do with little Diva?" he asked her.

"Well I was planning to tell Azulon..."

"I don't believe that is the wise idea Ursa"

"Why not Iroh?

Iroh looked behind him and Ursa. He motioned her to follow her. He led her and Zuko to a abandon storage closet and closed the door.

"Iroh what's going on?" she asked.

"Listen, I overheard My father talking to Ozai."

"About what?" she asked as she held the child closer.

"About Zuko. He said that Ozai failed."

"What?! Failed? How?" she asked.

"By showing that he is not worthy to take the throne and producing a worthy heir" he said solemnly.

"And how does showing this child to Ozai and Azulon be bad?"

"They plan to make the perfect fire lord"

"Then telling them about Diva wouldn't be wise, would it?" she asked.

"No, Ursa, it wouldn't."

"But I can't leave her to die" she said she stared down to Diva.

"Well, my wife is visiting her sister out of the capital and is due in less than a week....."

"What are suggesting?"

"That I take Diva as my daughter, that way she won't be tainted by my father" he said.

"Very well then." Ursa said heavily as she handed Iroh Diva. Iroh took notice of her sadness.

"Relax Ursa, I will return with my wife, Lu ten, diva, and the newborn soon." he reassured her.

"Take care of her"

"I will Ursa." he said he began to open the door, but paused. "My brother is looking for you, I suggest you go to him and keep this a secret. That includes you young man"

"Welax, I won't twell father and grandpa. I pwomise" Zuko said to his uncle.

"Good boy." With that Iroh walked out of the storage closet with Ursa and Zuko. He bid them good bye and walked the other way towards the docks for his leave. Ursa and Zuko walked the other way towards the Fire lord's chamber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? plz leave a review. Saya's prologue will be in the next chapter. If you have any ideas for this story pm me.

kenokosan.


	3. Saya part 1

_"Big sister why do you want to kill me?"_

_"Our existent has chase so many people sorrow and suffering! And that's why I'm going to kill you Diva!"_

_"But you see that's not my fault....I really don't understand the humans, sister, and I'm sure that the humans don't understand us ever." she said solemnly._

_"No! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Saya shouted. "They have been good friends to me and have been part of my family! It doesn't matter if not we're not related by blood..."_

_"But your still a chiroptoran, sister" Diva stated to Saya. The expression on Saya's face changed from serious to a hurt expression. "Ha ha ha ha! You got upset!" Diva laughed._

_"Perhaps...you'll never...understand..." Saya said to Diva._

_"I wonder why? We're sisters, you and I were born of the same mother, but YOU accuse me of not understanding, now Saya that's not fair..remember only you were treated like a human, only you could only experience happiness, only you were admitted to have fun......."_

_"Oh, Diva..." Saya said sympathetically_

_"You've been a self little girl, Saya. You're the one who open the door and released me of that horrible tower!" Diva said angrily.  
_

I remember that night in New York........

It was the night that I finally killed Diva.....

But since that day, I still feel guilty...about killing her...

Then I feel sleep....

But when I slept I met this girl with pretty blues and white hair, she asked me if....if I wanted to start a new life...

I don't regret anything that I did in my life, but the only thing I do regret is not being there for Diva...

I accepted and the next thing I knew I was......gone.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the South pole,there lies a small village made of ice and snow, which consisted of population of less than 39 people. A little ways off of that hamlet was a group of fishermen, fishing for fish and penguin-seals. The fishermen docked their boats a little off were the penguin-seals were laying. The men scattered about surrounding the herds. A man in his mid twenties was hiding behind a block of snow. He signaled his men to take the rear. He and another man took the front of the herd. In the middle of said herd was a small basket, consisting of a small child about 4-5 months old. One of the penguin-seals waddled over to the basket and sniffed it. After one sniff the basket jerked, catching the animal off guard. The animal shrieked out loud, alerting the whole herd. They made a dash for it towards where the two men in the front. They took cover from the stampede, from all the barking, the two men heard crying.

"WHAT'S THAT NOISE HAKODA!?" shouted one of them.

"I DON'T KNOW, BATTO!" responded Hakoda. Hakoda looked over the herd and saw the source of the noise. All of the seal-penguins cleared out leaving the glacier area empty, but a small basket in the clearing.

"What in La's name is that doing here?" asked Hakoda as he stood up along with Batto, who walked over to the basket. "What is it?" asked Batto.

"Believe me or not, friend, it is a baby." he said as he knelled down towards the basket. Inside it was red and blue blankets covering the crying baby. Hakoda lifted the baby out the basket carefully and immediately the child calmed down.

"How'd the child get here?" he asked again.

"I don't know..." he trailed as he looked at the child's features. For starters it was a girl with soft pale skin, and she had red-ish eyes and black hair. A strong gust of wind broke his thoughts.

"The storm coming in quick, chief?" asked one of the other fishermen. "What do we do?"

"Let's go, we have plenty of fish to last us the storm." Hakoda said as he walked off towards the boats with the baby in his arms and the other men following him. Throughout the whole trip back to the village he notice a locket on the baby. He opened it saw two pictures of identical twins and the baby's name.

_"Saya?......"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I had trouble shooting this one, but it's up! anyway ur reviews really help! In 5 or 6 is when book 1: water will start.

Disclaimer do not own!


	4. Saya part 2

This is Saya's prologue part 2. Sokka's about 4 and a 1/2 years old and Katara is 2 years old when they found Saya. Saya and Diva will stop aging when they are at a certain age in the story. There will be a few oc's, that a AxelKairi and Terra and boulderain Ahem NOOb have helped me with. Anyway I going to make some changes to the whole Avatar series so Saya and Diva will fit into the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar or Blood plus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm had just barely started when the fishermen made it back to their village. The winds began picking up speed starting to cause little visibility, only allowing them to see a few feet in front of them. They hauled the small boats onto the snow so they don't get washed away during the storm. They grabbed the fish they caught earlier and started head to the storage hut which was located in the middle of the village, and began putting all the fish in there. Once done they grabbed couple of fish and other supplies from there and left the storage hut. Trekked towards the Main hut about a few feet away from where they were standing, and headed over there. Hakoda wrapped the blankets around the baby well so she wouldn't get sick from the cold.

"I'm amazed that she hasn't fell asleep yet, Hakoda" said Batto as he walked along with Hakoda.

"Not only that, but she hasn't started crying yet....." he responded. Saya, the baby's name, was wide awake and quiet. She kept looking up at him with observing eyes, and gurgling smile. (A/N:So cute! XD) They all walked in the main where everyone else was staying at for the storm to pass. Everyone was circling around the fire in the center of the hurt. Hakoda walked over to his wife and two children. Sokka, 4 1/2, and Katara, 2, and his lovely wife Kya. When he sat next to them his wife gave him 'Why do have a baby? and where did it come from?' look.

"Before, you say anything of where she came from, I found her in the middle of a penguin-seal herd, that we were hunting."

"Alright, that answers one of of many questions, but.....do you know where she came from?" asked Kya with a raised eyebrow.

"No clue" he responded to his wife. "I found her there, crying, I couldn't leave her there to die, that would make no better than the fire nation."

"I understand now, but what's her name?" she asked as she took the baby from his arms.

"Saya......"

"Saya? What a unique name!" she said as she held Saya up a little. "Sokka! Katara! come meet your new little sister!"

The two tykes came running along when they heard theirs mother's voice call to them. They stopped to look at their new little sister. "Great, just what we need....Another cry baby" Sokka said.

"Hey! I'm not a cry baby!" Katara said.

"Sokka, be nice to your little sister, and to your new one as well." Kya said scolding the boy.

"Fiiiiiiinnne!" he said whining. "What's her name anyway?"

"Saya..." his mother said.

"Hi Saya! I'm your new big sister!" Katara as she spoke to the baby in her mother's arms.

"Dad how did you find her?" asked Sokka as he turned his attention to his Father.

"Well, All of went fishing and hunting for the storm and we found the herd........" and thus Hakoda began telling his only son how he found the family's new member.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be a little longer than the first few to explain the events of Saya's and Diva's lives. Plz review it really help to know if I'm doing ok or not.

Any way I'll be back soon! Ja ne!


	5. Pairings, summaries, and Oc information

Hello my readers! In this chapter I will give brief summaries and official couple pairings! Plus the oc's profile's as well!

Here are the listing:

ZukoXKatara

AangXDiva

TerraXSokkaXSayaXRex-love square

TophXZachery

Here are the profiles!

Name: Rex  
Age: 18  
Personality: sad; unemotional; depressing to be around; very deep and thoughtful  
Weakness/Love: rain/rainy days

type:Earthbender

Borrowed from axelkairi

Name: Zachary  
Age: 20  
Personality: completely emotionless; doesn't talk much, practically mute  
Weakness/Love: birds

type:Firebender

borrowed from axelkairi

Name:Terra

age:17

Personality:Hardcore, serious, talks short and to the point, Ozai's hired assasin.

weakness/love: Red tea, earthbending, flirting, loin cloths, and boys

Type:Earthbender

anyway now that is done now w/ the summaries!

Diva'S summary

Iroh returned a week and a half later with Lu ten and Diva. His wife HAD died  
trying to give birth to the baby he was expecting, and two days after the  
birth of Iroh's new born, the baby died due to extremely high metabolism that  
caused malnourishment. When he returned to the capital he told Azulon  
that his wife died, BUT didn't tell HIM about what happen about the baby and  
presented Azulon with Diva. Ten months later Azula was born. When Diva turned 4 she marked a prodigy since she was able to fire bend at a young age like Azula.

At AGE six Zuko's  
uncle LEFT to start the SEIGE of Ba Sing Se, he took Diva and Lu Ten with  
him. WHEN ZUKO WAS EIGHT Lu ten died in battle, and IROH and Diva  
came back from the invasion of Ba Sing Se, THE MISSION A FAILURE. Ozai SPOKE against Iroh  
to Fire Lord Azulon, which caused him to GET angry AND TELL Ozai that he'll feel  
the the loss of a child soon. Fire Lord Azulon died under mysterious causes, which made Ozai Fire  
Lord, and Ursa went into exile.

Time skip to zuko:13, Diva:11, Azula:10  
Zuko went to the war room spoke out of turn to a General and was challenged  
to AN Agni Kai. Zuko lost TO HIS FATHER and was banished. His uncle and Diva came along with  
him to hunt for Avatar, in hopes for him to regain any of his honor left.

Saya'S summary

Saya grew up with Katara and Sokka as her new family. It was a bit of a hard  
life, but a extremely happy one. 7 weeks later after Saya turned 5 she found out she was able to waterbend like Katara. They would practice together a lot. One day there was a Fire Nation siege in their village, Kya was killed in the attack, in front of Saya who was ten at the time. Saya regaining some of her memories at the time grabbed one of Sokka's boomerangs near by and brutally injured the solider and and giving him a scar on his right shoulder. Saya hesitated, and didn't kill him, regaining her all of her sanity from her blood lust, she had a break down and went mute for about 7 to 8 months. When Katara was 13 and Saya 11, Hakoda left to help the nearby Earth kingdom armies in the war.


	6. Birthdays part one

Well here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! Anyway I like to thank Axelkairi and Anniesomtimes, for helping me editing the past chapter for the summaries! Anyway this the first episode for the Avatar series!

for the oc's their stories will appear along the story line. Here's the order of each oc.

Rex: When they stop at Kyoshi Island, He's Suki's older brother.

Zachery: will show up at b4 the seige on the north pole, though he will be mention a few times.

Terra:Book 2 along w/ Azula, Mai, and Ty lee.

Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar and Blood plus or Diva's song that is used in chapter and future chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZUKO! BIG BROTHER!"

*sigh* "What now Di-" Zuko was tackled before he finished.

"OOF!"

"NII-SAN! I HAVE(BREATH) SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" the owner of the voice exclaimed.

"Diva what now? I'm very busy..." the teenage boy said.

"It'll only take a minute! Please?" asked the young 13 year old Diva as she put on her best puppy eyes.

"Alright fine..." he said in defeat. He followed her towards the upper deck in dismay. He didn't feel well, all he wanted to do was meditate. Then Diva came. There's no stopping her.

Diva walk towards the door that led to the upper deck on the navy vessel. She grabbed his hand and dragged him upward with amazing force. Then she pushed him towards a chair next to his uncle, and moved quickly away to the center of the ship and every crew member dropped what ever they were doing to watch. Diva took a steady deep breath and started her technique.

_Enter Diva's song_

Diva began to sing, soon she began to move her arms in graceful matter and summoned blue flames as she waltz with the fire. She began to spin with ease as the flames dance dangerously close to her skin. She put her hands into the air and sung a high 'C' note and the flames began to float in wisp. Zuko watched in some what boredom and didn't see why she wanted to show him this. He notice lieutenant Jee coming towrds him, he whispered something in his ear and Zuko followed ,with much please,Jee to the lower brig. Diva didn't take notice to his absence. She kept her hands in the air and the flames turned into small birds and move them with the momenta of her hands. Instantly they flew around around as real birds would fluttered around everyone. She slowed her pace a bit and the birds receded a bit and circled around her. All of the flames merged as a blue phoenix. Diva held out her hand to the phoenix and it land on her without burning her. She faced the the phoenix and continue her song.

_I am the voice that calls your name  
I am searching for you, love  
I am searching for you_

_Where has love gone?  
Nothing remains  
Only blood  
And sadness prevail_

_My heart bleeds for you, for you  
I crawl in...in darkness_

_I am the voice  
Of love that cannot live  
Yet it doesn't die  
Never!_

The phoenix burst as her song ended and Diva bend the flames as they would look like feathers as they disappeared. Diva took a deep breathe before she stood up straight again. Everyone who saw applauded her, Diva turned her head towards Zuko's direction, and notice that he wasn't there. She walked over to her father to the table and sat in the chair that Zuko once preoccupied. Diva sat there pouting with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Hmmp! Nii-chan did it again!" she complained in a child-like matter.

"I'm sure this time he has a good reason, Diva..."

"Father! I'm sick of this! When will Zuko's banishment be over with?!" she said as she turn to Iroh.

"I wish he get that rod out of his rear-end..." she mumbled under her breathe.

"Until he finds the Avatar, Diva" he said and ignored the comment his daughter made.

"But! everyone knows that he disappeared a hundred years ago!" she complained.

"That may be true, but it's the only chance that Zuko may have left..." he replied.

"Why would Zuko want to go back to the capital with _him_? He doesn't care about Nii-san at all!" she said as she stood straight up from her seat.

"I know on those parts that's true...." Iroh muttered so Diva wouldn't hear. After 5 minutes Diva got up and bid her to her father and walked to the lower brig to find her cousin. She asked everyone she passed by if they seen Zuko, and most of the said that he was with lieutenant Jee in the captains bow. She walked up the stairs to the bow, with great force she slammed the heavy door open and peered in with a killer's eye. Diva's eye were unique since she was little, Diva's would always glow when she angry. Sadly for Zuko those eye's were his 2 second warning. She marched over to him and demanded a explanation.

"Look Diva, Jee needed to discuss important things of where to go next so-" Diva slapped him hard on his left side, where his scar was, it was hard enough to make his shaggy hair fall out of his top knot. Them she stormed out with tears in her eyes and she slammed the door hard that it shook throughout the upper deck and brig. Diva ran to her room and locked it tight and out of anger she erupted in blues flames. She walked over to a corner in her room and sat down in the corner and let out all of her tears. Blue flames still on her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got lucky this time..." Zuko said as Diva slapped him and stormed out of the brig.

"Lucky?" asked Jee as saw the red mark on Zuko's face. It covered all of his left cheek and some of of his scar as well.

"Yea, usually she add some fire to it so it marks and burns the skin"

"Ouch! and this time she didn't....." Jee asked.

"No, not this time though...." he said as he touch the mark that his cousin left him. He flinched a bit as he touch it.

"Anyway, you said that it was now safer to go towards the southern waters?" Zuko asked pushing his hair out of his eyes and ignoring the pain.

"Uh..well yes the winter months have pass and the waters are calm to pass now." Jee responded.

"Well then, it'll be a long shot, but if the Avatar died a while ago then the cycle will keep going to water. Am I correct?"

"Yes, and we'll arrive there by tomorrow by the afternoon, sir"

"Alright then, I expect further updates, Lieutenant Jee." said Zuko as he walked out of the brig. Zuko walked to the upper deck towards his uncle who was having tea at the time and slumped down in the chair next to him.

"Don't say, mutter, mention, or do any thing to me that has to do with what happen between your daughter and me, uncle."

"I was only going to ask what Jee had to tell you." Iroh asked.

"He said that it was safe for us to go to the Southern waters in the south pole." Zuko said to his uncle. His uncle gave him a look that peeved Zuko.

"WHAT?"

"Where's Diva? She went looking for you....."

"I don't know, she found me, but then disappeared again, uncle" he mumbled as he subconsciously touched his bruise on his cheek.

"Well, then I would understand why she slapped you..." Iroh looked out of the corner of his eye and looked at Zuko who stiffened a bit. "Do you know what day it is? or better yet remember?"

"...................."

"Nephew, it's the day that your mother found Diva, her 13 BIRTHDAY' his uncle exclaimed to him.

"Shit...." said Zuko as he began walking away.

"She should be in her room, Zuko" Iroh said to him as walked off to Diva's room

---(Diva's room)------

Diva was hugging her knees to her self. The blue flames kept surrounding her as she keep crying to herself. Today she just perfected her performance with fire bending and wanted to show Zuko for her birthday. The day that she was found in the river, by her aunt Ursa. Ursa, Diva saw her as a mother figure, Zuko as an older brother since Lu ten passed away, he was always been there for her.

_flash back_

_enter Vivaldi-fours seasons-winter  
_

_Diva was in the music room in fire nation palace sitting next to a cello and violin. Diva grabbed the cello and started playing it like Lu ten would, it didn't sound well. She threw the cello down and grabbed the violin and started playing it. It was fast and quick and Diva didn't stop._

_'I wish Lulu was here' Diva thought as she used Lu ten's nick name. It made her simile._

_Her pace picked up faster and started crying as she played. In the middle she dropped the violin on the floor and ran in the storage closet and started crying. _

_-----_

_Zuko was wandering around the halls near the music room, then suddenly he heard what sounded like a moose-lion cub trying to sing under water. He cover his ears and cringed in pain, then the sound stopped and he heard a loud thump from the music room. Then a fast quick pace of what sounded like the violin played, rang through the halls. He followed the sound of it and stood by the door way just to listen to it. The music stopped in the middle of it and heard cry. He peek in and saw his cousin's violin and cello there on the floor. He walked over and grabbed the cello. He remembered Lu ten teaching him how to play it before he passed away. He sat down and started playing._

_enter-Haji playing cello  
_

_"Huh?" Diva stopped crying to hear the cello. _

_"Lu ten?" she opened the door to see someone playing Lu ten's cello. She walk softly over to the person playing the cello and stood behind him._

_The person played like Lu ten would. But he was shorter than him and had his hair in a pony tail, than a top knot. She reached out and touched his shoulder and startled him._

_"AHH!" Zuko was startled by someone touching his shoulder. He turned around and saw Diva standing there with evidence of her crying._

_"Oh it's only you Diva...."_

_"Zuko what are you doing here?" she asked._

_"I was hiding from Azula, again." he answered. "And I heard someone playing the violin and saw no one and started playing with Lu ten's cello. Sorry.."_

_"Sorry? For what?" Diva asked._

_"For using Lu ten's Cello....."_

_"That's okay, Zuko..." she said as she walked over to the violin and sat down in a chair._

_"Do you how to play 'Winter?'"_

_"Yea......Why?"_

_"Would you practice with me? Like Lu ten would?" she asked._

_"Yea, sure" with that they started playing 'Winter'._

_end of flash back_

"I wish we could play 'winter' again." she mumbled to herself as the flames disappeared. She sang for a bit in the corner where she sat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko just stood outside Diva's door for what seems like hours, just hearing her cry. Now he REALLY felt bad. He put his back on the door and slid down sitting on the floor. Zuko began to hear Diva singing in her room and sat there listening to her sing. He remember how uncle was so happy that Diva was able to sing like an opera singer, play the violin at a young age, and with able to fire bend blue flames like Azula made her even more talented.

_ I am the voice that calls your name  
I am searching for you, love  
I am searching for you_

He got up and opened the door to her room. She stopped singing immediately as he walked in and her eyes glowed again.

"Before you scream, slap, or fire bend my ass out of here, I want to say that I'm sorry....." He said quickly.

"Your sorry? Do you realize that I put my heart and soul for this, just to show you, Nii-san........" she said scornfully.

"............"

"Why? Why do you have to be this way? We would have so much fun together brother....."

"Do you want to play 'Winter' again?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes, please" she responded and grabbed Lu ten's old cello, which she brought with her, and handed it to Zuko and grabbed her violin and started playing 'Winter' into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was very hard to write the first part of Saya and Diva's birth chapters. Saya's birthday is exactly one day after Diva's and on that day is when they'll find the Avatar.

Plz summit ur review or comments.

That is all and farewell till next time.

Kenokosan.


	7. Birthdays part 2

Hello my dear readers! This is the chapter of Saya's birthday and when Aang comes into the story.

Anyway, the last chapter was Diva's birthday and now is the day after it for Saya's birthday. I'll be writing things before they go fishing.

Disclaimer: Do not own Blood Plus, Avatar, Diva's Song, Winter, of Hagi Playing Cello.

I'd like to thank: AxelKairi - editor and reviewer

Anniesomtimes - editor and reviewer

AhemNooB - co-editor and reviewer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY SAYA! THERE'S A PACKAGE FOR YOU!"

"Really, Sokka?" yelled Saya from the ice hut and sprinted towards her brother.

"Yeah... It's from Dad! For you birthday!" Sokka said as she attacked the package. She found another note and three bundles in it. "Hey, another note!" he said as he grabbed it before Saya had a chance.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"No way... KATARA!" yelled Sokka out loud.

"What is it, Sokka?" yelled Katara from the ice hut, where they lived.

"Get over here!"

"Why?!"

"Just get over here! There's a letter from Dad!" he said, and Katara came over towards them.

"Okay, now that the 'whole' family is here, I'm gonna read this letter out loud!"

Dear Saya, Katara, and Sokka,

I hope everything is fine with the village since we left. We've been helping out the Earth Kingdom rebels in near Omashu. I hope this package got there in time for Saya's 13 birthday.

This not going to be easy for me to tell all of you, but with the way the war is heading I won't be able to come back for another while. The biggest bundle is for Saya; I got her that viola she wanted from a friend of mine in the Earth colonies with an added surprise. The one with the blue ribbon is for Sokka - a new boomerang and spear - and the one with the black ribbon is for Katara: two specially made swords for her. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you guys. I'll try to make it back in time.

- Your father, Hakoda.

"Wow he did get me the viola I wanted, after the other one broke......" Saya said as she opened her gift. She saw another thing next to it in more wrappings and un-wrapped it. It was a coffin-shaped case with silver moon crest on it.(A/N:like the one hagi has)She open it and she placed the viola in it and closed it.

"A viola and a case! Not bad, eh, Sai?" Sokka said to Saya as she closed it.

"Yeah, that was thoughtful of Dad....."

"Well, check it out! A cool new boomerang and spear!" he said as he put it in front of Saya's face. It was just like Sokka's old one but made of Tiger-whale teeth and the the spearhead made of the same material as well.

"Hey Kat, how do the swords look?" Saya asked.

""They're original.......and odd" she said as she unsheathe the two blades they were both long and had a black hand blade near the hilt.

"Is there a signature on the hilt? All sword makers put their marks there." Sokka pointed at the hilt of the blades.

"Well, there's a mark, and it's shaped like a white lotus with a blue center," she said as she show them.

"Now that's weird...Anyway it's time to go fishing, guys!" Sokka said as he rose up from the snow.

"What?! Fishing?! WHY?!" whined Katara and Saya at the same time.

"We're low on fish..." he said obviously.

"Look, take the gifts back to hut."

"Then why are you taking your new boomerang?" Katara said accusingly towards her older brother.

"What!? I don't have the boomerang....he he" he said nervously. Saya sneaked up on Sokka and took the boomerang from his arms.

"You don't have the new boomerang, huh?" she said as she held it up front of him, kidding around with him. Saya and Katara laughed at his attempt to take back the boomerang.

"FINE! Alright! You win, just stop teasing me!" he said.

"Relax, I was only gonna take one sword!" Katara said as she put her hand over heart in a saint-like manner.

"And the viola and case won't take up room if we take the four legger," Saya said to Sokka.

"Alright, one condition though..." he said, and his sisters move in closer to hear. "......Give the boomerang..."

"FINE!" they said, and Saya gave him the boomerang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, what song should I play next?" asked Saya from one of the long canoe with the viola.

"How 'bout...." Katara was cut off by Sokka.

"Nothing! Your mediocre playing is driving the fish away!" Sokka said without second thought. Saya calmly put the viola away in its case and and put it off to the side.

"MEDIOCRE!? SOKKA, YOU JERK, I SWEAR YOUR THE CRUDEST AND RUDEST JERK IN ALL OF HISTORY!" Saya said at the top of her lungs with the water starting to pick up a bit.

"Well, sorry, Princess Viola! All I said was to stop playing. At least your playing isn't as bad as you and Katara use that magic water," Sokka said again, adding in the motion of hands to empathize. Sadly to say Sokka's comment angered both his younger sisters.

"MAGIC WATER!? IT'S CALLED WATERBENDING! IF YOU CAN'T GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK EGO, THEN YOU'RE A BIGGR AS-"

'CARCK! CRACK!' The ice burg behind them cracked apart and the ice fell in the water, making huge waves at them.

"Whoa! Hang on! Saya! Grab the paddle and start paddling! Katara! Try to move the ice blocks away from us!" Sokka started barking orders. Saya began to man the back and maneuvered as best as she can through the ice blocks in the water.

"Ice burg, dead ahead!" Saya yelled to Katara. She tried to move it but it was too big for her to move.

"Saya, give me a hand!" Katara yelled. Saya stood up and helped her move the ice burg away in time.

"That was close...." Saya said as she sat down.

"Yea, but look where we're at now!" Sokka yelled. "We're adrift!"

"Look calm down, we'll uh..find a way to get back home," Katara said as she grabbed an extra paddle. They started paddling around the ice block as best as they can, only causing them to reach a dead end.

"Great! We're doomed! Lost, I say!" Sokka complained and kept on yelling complaints in the air. His sisters just ignored him, and took in their surroundings. They were surrounded by huge blocks of ice floating on the water's surface. One block of ice was starting to float really close towards their canoe.

"Uh? Sokka?" Saya said poking him with her paddle. He brushed it off and continued to complain to Tui and La.

"Sokka? SOKKA?" Saya tried again this time hitting his head using Katara's sword hilt. "SOKKA!?"

"OW! What was that for?!" he said as rubbed his head in pain.

"Behind us.." Katara said as she pointed with her thumb towards the block of ice.

"Didn't see that coming..." he replied as the block of ice came closer.

"Well what now?!" Katara said. Sokka pondered for a minute and saw a ice block within range.

"Jump!" he said and they all jumped towards the other ice block in time, as their canoe was crushed.

"Everyone okay?" Saya asked as she looked up from were she landed.

"Yea.." Katara answered who was a few feet away from Saya, then realized something. "Saya! Your viola! My sword!"

"Relax, I saved them in time, see?" Saya said as she sat up, revealing the Viola and case and Katara's sword.

"Thank you so much, Saya!" Katara said as she hugged her. Saya returned the hug and saw a humanoid shape in the ice were they were on.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Saya as she was released from Katara's hug. She walked over to it to get a better look and cautiously put her hand on it.

"Hmm..looks like a frozen person in there..." Sokka said as he looked closer at it. He began to poke it with a spare spear that he had with him, at the 13 poke a huge crack appeared on it.

"Ok.....Now that's just weird..." he said as he backed up. Saya rushed over and grabbed the spear from her older brother and jabbed the spear head into the ice.

"Hey! Why'd you go on and do that for!?" he yelled to Saya. She just ignored him and kept pushing.

"There's someone...Argh!.....in the there....Argh!....Kat, give me a hand, will ya!?" Saya asked as she kept pushing into the ice. Katara rushed over and started pushing into it, with no luck of pushing it futher.

"Move aside ladies....This task requires a man to do it!" Sokka said in a macho way. His younger sisters rolled their eyes in annoyance of his childish ego.

"Ok......Hiya!" he rush the spear and pushed it, not budging. He stopped and pulled the spear out and took a few feet back and charged full force and stabbed the spear head at full force.

"It.....won't.....open....." he said as he kept jabbing the ice.

"Why don't we all just try together at the same time? Alright?" Katara suggested.

"That...could work....." Sokka said as went over Katara's idea.

"On the count of three....." Katara said as she was in the front of the spear, Saya in the middle, and Sokka at the end of the spear.

"One......"

"Two........"

"THREE!" and they all push at a great force that the spear went half way in. There was a sudden pause and the crack began the split apart open, with warm air gushing out. They all stumbled back a part a bit and watched as a small shadowy figure came walking out carefully. Sokka pushed Saya and Katara back behind him, from the figure as it stepped into the light. It was a small boy around the age of 10 or 12, with arrow tattoos on his head and hands, and was wearing orange and yellow clothing. His stopped a few feet in front of them, he began to fall, Saya and Katara rushed over to him. Saya caught him before he hit the snow and Katara checked his vital signs.

"Hey.....hey wake up....HEY!" Saya tried to wake the kid up. Sokka started poking the kid's head with the butt of the spear.

"Sokka, don't do that!" Katara shout to him. He kept poking, and Katara stood up and pryed the spear from him and gave him a good whack on his head. Sokka began to rub his head in pain and started mumbling curses. Saya lightly shook the boy and he began to stir in his sleep. He fluttered hi eyes open and saw Saya.

"Hey there, you ok?" she asked softly.

"Could you.....come closer....I need to ask you....something important..." he asked.

"What is it?" asked Saya as she moved in closer.

"Would you.....GO PENGUIN SLEDDING WITH ME?!" he asked as he happily asked Saya out of the blue.

"Uh...sure?" Saya said as taken by surprise.

"I'm Aang, by the way..." he said as he rose up.

"I'm Saya" she said as she introduced herself. "Over fighting with each other are my older sister, Katara, and my older brother, Sokka."

"Hey guys! Say hello to Aang!" Saya said as she interrupted Katara's 'lecture'. They blushed in embarrassment and didn't say anything until 2 minutes passed. Katara recovered first and introduced herself properly, and Sokka followed in as well.

"Hey! Have any of you seen Appa!?" Aang asked as he looked around frantically.

"Who's Appa?" asked Sokka as he rubbed his head.

"My flying bison...." Aang said.

"Really?! A flying Bison?!" asked Saya in fan girl mode. Aang looked at Saya weirdly, as if she grew two heads.

"Yeah.....You never seen one before?" he asked.

"No! I only heard from stories!" she said. Suddenly a groan came from the ice where Aang came out of and came out a huge white and brown furred animal with horns.

"There you are boy!" Aang said as he petted Appa. Appa groan happily in response and suddenly began twitch and to take in a bunch of air. Appa let out a huge sneeze, luckily Katara had fast reflexes and grabbed Saya before impact, and hitting Sokka with full force with bison-mucus.

"EWWWWWWWWW! THAT'S SOOO DISGUSTING!" Sokka yelled as he got hit. He began to shake the mucus off, without success, and failed epically.

"he he he..." Katara and Saya giggled a bit at Sokka's misfortune.

"Stop laughing....it's embrassing...." he said, they broke into a fit of gigles. "Ok! Ok! I get it, I look ridicules.......Any who.....we need to get home, NOW" he added.

"Ok..how do we get home? Genius?" asked Saya in a small fit of giggles.

"I have no idea...." he said sadly.

"How 'bout I give you a lift on Appa?" offered Aang out of the blue.

"hmmmm...I don't think so-"

"OK!" said Saya as she got on the bison quickly with her Viola and case in tow.

"Saya! What are you doing!?" Sokka asked.

"Going home...come on Katara!" yelled Saya as she called for Katara. Katara saw there was no other way to get home, so she grabbed her sword and grabbed Saya's hand and climbed onto Appa.

"Katara?! What are you doing!?" he shout to his younger sister.

"Like Saya said...'Going Home' " she answered. "Besides you can stay here and get a lift from another animal, Sokka"

"Fine.....wait up!" he said in defeat and walked over to Appa.

"Ok, you guys! Hang on! Yip! Yip!" Aang said as hopped onto Appa's head and grabbed the reigns. Appa took a huge leap and landed in the water started swimming.

"What's the matter boy? You tired?" Aang asked Appa, he only responded by yawning and kept swimming. Saya crawled up to Appa's head and sat next to Aang.

"Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah, Saya?"

"Do you know what happen to the Avatar?" she asked.

"Um, nope! I knew people who knew him, but never meet the guy!" he said quickly.

"Oh! Well ok then......Whay doesn't Appa fly?" she asked.

"He's tired...aren't cha boy?" Aang said as he patted Appa's head. Saya kept talking to Aang and asked questions and Aang happily answered them and he asked a few of his own striking small conversation. Appa kept swimming, as they talked, towards a small hamlet in the middle of no where in the South Pole. Not knowing that the future has many things in store for all of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! I finally update! I like to thank axelkairi, for editing.

For those who stood with me as I had the worst case of writers block, I say thank you!

Diva and Saya will meet for the first time in the next chapter!

till next time! R&R


	8. Let the chase begin!

"**Rise against the ashes! Phoenix fire wall!" Diva screamed as she threw a wall of blue fire towards her cousin. The wall quickly turned into a large blue bird towards Zuko. Zuko bended up some pillars of fire causing the bird to split into two. That didn't stop Diva, she re-bended the fire to her will and made a barraged of smaller birds. **

"**You're gonna do better than that Nii-chan!" she stated as she mad the birds explode and made a shower of their flames over him. Zuko dodged out of the way before it was too late. He lunged toward Diva without second thought, Diva backed away a few feet giving her some distance between them so she can launch some fire whips at him. **

"**You're getting desperate, Diva"**

"**No, I'm not"**

"**Yes, you are"**

"**Lair, Lair!" with that Diva brought series of flames around her to stop him from progressing any closer to her. She then cart wheeled towards him and fought him head on, Zuko did the same and re-counter to her attack. He swiped his leg under her to knock her over, but she backed flipped in time to avoid it and did a round house to his head, and successfully knocked him down.**

"**I won this Nii-chan…….give up?" she said as she looked down at him. He didn't respond to her as he clutched his head. Diva walked a little closer to him to see if he was alright, but as she was about 3 feet away from him, her feet were knocked over.**

"**First rule Diva……..never assume that you won the battle, until your opponent is no more….." he said as he held out her hand to her. She took his hand and stood up and stretched her limbs.**

"**That was probably the most extreme training session we ever had Nii-chan" she said as she looked at him. **

"**Nii-chan?"**

"……**.."**

"**What are you looking at?" she asked as she saw him freeze in his spot. She turned around and saw a SOS flare a ways off to where they were at.**

"**What do you think caused that Nii-chan?" she asked.**

"**I don't' know but I'm gonna go see Jee and ask what's happening" he said as he started towards the captains bow. Diva stood there still looking where the flare was last seen. She shook it off and walked towards the brig, to her room. She pulled her back into a low pony tail and looked into the mirror. Her hair has gotten way too long to mange it properly and it keeps getting in the way……..With a pair scissors she began trimming it down. After 15-30 minutes she was satisfied with her new hair cut. The front was long and the back was trimmed about half the length of the front (if anyone saw the blood plus series it's the short hair style she had around the end of the series). She burned the hairs on the floor to avoid sweeping it up and cleaning it. She took a quick bath and put on red and gold oriental long dress, with slits up to her upper thigh along with black leggings. She put on black combat boots, steel toed. After she finished changing she went out of her room, towards the captains bow, to see Zuko not there.**

"**Jee, where's Zuko?" Diva asked lieutenant Jee.**

"**He went to see your-" Jee stopped in mid sentence as he looked at Diva.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Your hair, you……"**

"**Oh! Yea, I cut it, it was too long Jee…." she explained to him.**

"**Anyway, back to subject of my cousin……where is he?"**

"**He just left to see your father, Diva….." he said still trying to recover the after shock of seeing Diva's new hair cut. She bid him thank you and left to go and find her cousin. She asked people that passed by and told her he was on the deck training again.**

'_**WHAT?! HE'S TRAINING? WE JUST FINISHED OUR TRAINING AND HE STILL GOING AT IT!!!!???' **_**Diva thought as she walked up to the deck and sure enough, there he was training his butt off.**

"**-!!"**

"**What is it---WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!" **

"**I CUT IT! WHY ARE YOU TRAINING!?" **

"**WHY'D YOU CUT IT?!!!"**

"**DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"**

"**I'LL ANSWER YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!?"**

"**YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!? ALRIGHT IT WAS. TOO. DAMN. LONG! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION OR I'LL UNLEASH MY WRATH, THAT'LL MAKE HELL LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN TEA PARTY!!!!!" she yelled her answer to him.**

"**Ok, no need to yell, but we finally found the Avatar and I'm trying to get advance training to fight him with" Zuko explained.**

"**Now, see that wasn't so bad now." Diva said happily calm now.**

"**You know your really a hand full, Diva" Iroh said from the side lines.**

"**You have me any different, Dad?" she asked.**

"**Is that some kind of trick question?" Zuko asked, making him receive an all out super smack on his head.**

"**ANYWAY……where are we heading to now?" Diva asked her father.**

"**To a small remote village not too far away from where the SOS signal was last seen." her father explained.**

"**Oh! Can I come to help?" she asked**

"**Sure why not then" Zuko said as he recovered from his blow to his head.**

"**YAY!"**

* * *

"**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" **

"**Sokka let me explai-"**

"**SAYA! I JUST SPOTTED A FIRE NATION VESSEL, HEADING THIS WAAY!" Sokka yelled to Saya.**

"**Sokka, it wasn't Saya's fault, it was mine…..I went into the ship and set off the flare by accident, please don't yell at her." intervene Aang before Sokka could get another word out.**

"**YOU! YOU, SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN WENT IN THERE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU CAUSED!" Sokka yelled to Aang and re-directed his anger to him.**

"**Sokka, please stop yelling……I know what we did was wrong, but we can't do any about it now and yelling won't solve anything big brother…." interrupted Saya, trying her best to calm him down.**

"**I know but…..I can't help myself to yell."**

"**Maybe I should leave….." Aang said.**

"**Aang! No!" Saya said to him as he began to walk away.**

"**Saya…..It's not I WANT to leave, but I HAVE to, I caused too much trouble as it is….."**

"**Aang……"**

"**Sokka, Katara, and Saya……..I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused….." Apologized Aang as he walked over to Appa.**

"**IF HE GOES, THEN I GO TOO!" Saya yelled as she ran over to where Aang stood.**

"**Saya, please don't do this………" Katara said to Saya trying to reason with her.**

"**But sister, I was at fault too……..I showed Aang the vessel after we went penguin sledding" Saya confessed to them.**

"**Saya you knew that was forbidden, why did you do it?" Katara asked.**

"**I-I-I wanted to show something neat to Aang and I………I wasn't thinking properly…….I'm sorry" **

"**Well it's like we can anything about it" Sokka said in is normal tone of voice.**

"**Look Aang, Saya, I was…….a bit too harsh, but that's because I was really worried about you guys" Sokka said truthfully.**

"**Big brother…."**

"**Look! Before you say anything, I'm sorry that I exploded at you guys and Aang you don't have to leave, you can stay here as long as you have to….." Apologized Sokka for his out burst. Saya ran over to him and hugged him, crying into his shirt.**

"**Hey, it's all ok now…….no more crying now, ok Saya?"**

"**Ok……but what about the navy vessel coming here now?" asked Saya as she dried her tears.**

"**Whoa….kind of forgot about that……" Sokka said sheepishly, while scratching the back his head.**

"**You forgot!?" Katara said in disbelief**

"**HEY! Don't judge me! Anyway, Aang you think Appa can hide some where for now?" Sokka asked Aang.**

"**Yea, I'll take him over to those snow dunes I saw a while back"**

"**Great…..Katara, Saya, get everyone and tell them to take evasive action and to remain clam" Sokka said as he gave out orders to them.**

"**Right!" they said and went off. Sokka went back to the hut to get ready. He got his armor and war paint on his face, got his spear towards his look out tower.**

_**~10 minutes later~**_

"**Sokka!"**

"**Katara! What are you doing here!? You have to be with the others!" Sokka shout down to her as she came sprinting towards the watch tower.**

"**And what, let you have all the fun?" she said as she took off her winter parka, to reveal her combat outfit. Her out fit was like her regular clothing, except it allowed her more movement, the color was a dark navy blue with white fur lining and designs, white leggings, black boots, arm and hand guards, a yin yang symbol on the back, and her swords on her hips(A/n: If any watches or knows the show or manga of one piece, she has her swords positioned liked Zolo, if that's how you spell his name.)**

"**Fine, but only intervene only if you have to….."**

"**Ok then…."**

"**By the way….is Aang back yet?"**

"**Yea, I told him to wait with everyone in the main hut" she told him.**

"**Good then….." he said as he stood up and took a fighting stance.**

"**Why?"**

"**CAUSE HERE IT HERE IT COMES!" Sokka yelled as the ship broke through the ice towards them.**

* * *

"**So what do we do once we get out there, Nii-chan?" asked Diva as the waited by the ship's cargo opening.**

"**We go out, ask questions, take a look around, then leave" he said briefly.**

"**Sounds easier then done" she said sarcastically. Zuko didn't respond to her comment and gave the signal to lower the door. It lowered to reveal a tiny ice village and a barren ice tundra. The small party walked out to only see two people there standing in a fighting stance. **

"**State your business" said the face painted boy.**

"**My crew spotted a SOS flare close by here, you wouldn't know anything about it? Would you?" Zuko asked.**

"**No" Sokka replied.**

"**You haven't seen a really old guy, probably in his 100's, around here have you?" asked Diva behind Zuko's back.**

"**Besides the old guy next to you, no" Sokka said jokingly as he looked at Iroh.**

"**Then you wouldn't mind us taking a look around, then would you?" Zuko stated as he started walking towards them.**

"**Actually, yes I would mind" Sokka said as he stepped in front of him, blocking him from going any further.**

"**Move, or I'll make you move" he warned**

"**Try me!" he said as he lunged at him with the spear. Zuko just merely side step out the way and easily took Sokka down. Before Zuko took another step a girl with brown braided hair blocked his way.**

"**Leave now, or I'll make you" the girl said to him. **

"**How will you do that? Peasant" he remarked. She didn't say anything as she drew out one her swords and swung at him with great speed. Zuko was barely able to dodge it in time. **

"**Dare to repeat that?" she said as she held her sword towards him.**

"**Yea…you peasant" he said smirking as he sent a wave of fire pillars towards her. Katara moved away in time, before it burned her. She then tackled down by him, trapped by him with her own sword on her neck.**

"**You know……" he started as his breath caused shivers down her spine. "…..this would have been easier on you if let us just do a quick look through….." he said into her ear.**

"**Yea, well guess what…….we don't like taking the easy way…." she retorted back to him, as she tried to break free, without getting her neck cut.**

"**Hey! Let her go!" Sokka yelled to him. But his grip on her got tighter and pressed the sword onto her neck closer, enough to draw some blood.**

"**Sokka….."**

"**I SAID LET HER GO!"**

"**Sorry, no, and if you try anything or come any closer, her death will be on your head." he warned.**

"**What do you want?" Katara asked as she gasped for air.**

"**We spotted the Avatar, around here, now I'll ask, WHERE IS HE!?" he demanded as he pressed the sword a little deeper into her neck.**

"**HE WAS HERE! BUT HE LEFT ALREADY!!!" she yelled to him as the sword got a little deeper into her skin.**

"**Your lying….." he whispered into her ear.**

"**I'm not lying, I told you already he left…….." she whispered as tears came leaking out, mixing with the blood on her neck.**

"**Nii-chan…….let her go, you know it's pointless, she's not gonna talk…….." Diva said trying to help the poor girl. He didn't let loosen his grip at all, he wasn't going to until he got what he wanted. As Diva was to say something else, voice interrupted her.**

"**HEY!" all head turned towards the source of the voice. Two small kids in their preteens stood there in the middle of the village.**

"**You said you waned to know where the Avatar is!?" the boy yelled.**

"**Yea!"**

"**Well he's right here!" Aang said as walked to reveal his arrow tattoo.**

* * *

**Hey! Sorry to take long to update! School has been annoying! T_T any way sorry if it took long I had trouble with this chapter. For those sticking with me, you have my respect, and I don't really give my respect to anyone that easily. ;D**

**-Any way I had to cut and change some parts in the story plot of the original series, I made Sokka more considerate and the 'think before acting' type of guy, and Katara will know how to fight with swords in the first book, before learning how to water bending properly. Any way originally Zack(profile chapter) was to come and be with Zuko, but it really interfered with it so he'll be in the next chapter or so a head.**

**Disclaimer-Do not own Avatar, or blood plus**

**Ps-A/N- I'll be making a bleach/ghost whisperer cross over story, so keep ur eye's peeled for that story, fellow fans of bleach and/or ghost whisperer.**

**-Peace out! Kenny! R&R!!!!!!!!**


	9. Diva's violin

Disclaimer-DO NOT OWN.

"You're the Avatar!?" Diva exclaimed "B-but you're just a kid!!"

"Well so are you and he's just a teenager" Aang said as he pointed to Zuko jokingly.

Everyone mentally sweat dropped at the comment.

"Touché, Avatar" Diva replied smirking at him, she locked eyes for a split second and sprinted towards Aang. She suddenly appeared in front of Aang and drove in for a upper cut punch.

'_PUNCH!'_

"Wha?" Diva's hand was blocked by Saya, who had a dangerous glow to them.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." Saya threatened her as she stood in between Aang and Diva. Saya twisted her arm behind her, Diva reacted quickly and twisted her arm the other way and avoided it. Saya jumped and tried to do a round house kick to Diva's head, but Diva's arm shot up and blocked in time and ducked to do a under swipe kick. Saya's back suddenly met the cold snow as she stared up into the icy blue eyes of the short haired girl. Diva placed her foot onto Saya's chest, applying pressure with each passing second.

"Stay down, you put up a good fight" Diva said as she held her foot onto Saya's chest.

"So do you and…..well I got some rules that you should know about me" Saya started. "Rule one, never tell me what to _DO!_" with that Saya bended up some snow into Diva's eyes, giving her a opening to knock her off her feet. Saya got up quickly and sprinted towards her older sister, she bended a stream of snow and shot it at Zuko. Zuko dropped his hold on Katara, dropping her and used Katara's sword to block the attack.

"Rule two, always expect the unexpected from me." she stated as she helped Katara up from the icy snow. Saya checked Katara's neck and noticed the cut was gone. She made sure Katara was ok on her own.

"Sister, are you ok?" she asked.

"Saya, I'm fine, you know I can hold my own" Katara said reassuring her little sister. Saya then nodded her head and then stood up to face everyone else.

"Rule three. And always remember this one, because I'll make sure you don't. NEVER. MESS. WTH. MY. FAMILY!" that said Saya went berserk. Her eyes glowed a scarlet red, and with a killer intent clearly shown within. All the ice, snow, and water began to react to her sudden state, and started attacking without mercy. Sokka knew what was gonna follow, if she didn't stop soon…….It was gonna be a blood bath.

"Rule four, never make me upset……" she said angrily as she picked up Katara's other sword and lunged at Zuko. They exchanged blows back and forth, so on. This was getting tiring for Zuko. He was only holding back, but now it was time to end this little kid fight. In a quick motion, he by passed her and got behind her. He quickly got her in a tight choke hold, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"I grow tire of this….." he started.

" Now, give us the Avatar and then we'll leave, or if you don't do so……then I'll make sure she'll sleep and never wakes up……." he finish as he choked Saya harder.

"If I go with you, do you promise to leave and never come back?" Aang asked him. Zuko nodded in agreement and Aang walked over to him. Zuko let Saya go, and bid Aang to follow him.

"Aang no, don't go…." Saya said in creaky voice.

"Saya I'm sorry, but I have to, I caused too much trouble as it is" Aang said to Saya. Saya couldn't help but to shed a few tears.

"Saya, take care of Appa, for me, ok?" he asked Saya shook her head yes, unable to make a coherent word. Diva finally took in the appearance of the girl that fought with her, she has long black hair pulled back into braid with small braided loopies that attached to the braid, pale skin, and red eyes, and she was wearing traditional water tribe clothing with a symbol of a black and blue koi fish. Seeing this girl crying, at this moment it reminded her of when she split ways with her friends, but she shook the thought out of her head. This was no time for memory lane.

"Nii-chan, let's go home, now" Diva said as she walked pass Zuko and Aang without giving either a glance.

"Girl" he stated to Katara "I give your sword back, and…..farewell" he left as soon as the words left his mouth, he planted the sword into the snow and walked off into the ship with Aang and the others. Katara couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks.*

* * *

"My fault……all my fault, big sister" Saya said through her tears.

"Saya it's not your fault" Katara said as she walked over to her and held her little sister. She just cried even harder into Katara's chest, Sokka walked over to them and held them.

"It's ok Saya, We'll get Aang back I promise" Sokka said as held them.

"How? Big brother?" she asked.

"Do you remember where Aang hid Appa?" he asked her

"Yea, just over those snow dunes" she answered as she pointed.

"Great, Katara, you and Saya go get Appa, I'll tell everyone that it's safe to come out" Sokka said to them.

"Sokka, what are you planning?" Katara asked him.

"I'll tell you guys after you get Appa" he told them

"Well?"

"Well what? Com 'on Kat, you guys are wasting time!" he stated to them. Saya led the way with Katara right behind her. Sokka stood there until they made it over the first snow dune, he walked towards the main hut to explain what happen and tell Gran-gran his little plan.

_-7 minutes later-_

"……and that's why we need to go get Aang, Gran-gran" he said as he explained to her the 4th time around.

"It's ok, I understand now, Sokka" he Gran-gran told him. "I always knew my grandchildren were destined for great things in life, you do what you have do. I'm proud of you all" she finished happily as she gave him a hug.

"SOKKA!" It was Katara and Saya. Sokka saw them with an energetic Appa.

"You wouldn't believe it big brother! Me and Kat practically had to sprint to keep up with him" Saya said as she leaned against Appa. Appa just groaned happily, since he left them in his dust.

"Yea……it….was……tiring……but……Appa……I'm too tired to even finish" Katara said exhausted.

"Great go and pack your things! We're going after Aang!" Sokka said to them.

"That's your plan?" Saya asked.

"DON'T STAND THERE! THE LONGER WE WAIT, THE FASTER THEY GET TO THE FIRE NATION!" Sokka stated to them truthfully and with that said they went and got their things.

_-5-9minutes later-_

"Great let's get this show on the road!" Sokka said as he finished the final knot on the traveling packs. Saya got on Appa's head and grabbed the reigns, while Katara and Sokka got into the saddle. Saya began steering Appa to fly, but he didn't

"COM' on Appa, Aangs' in trouble!" she said to Appa just groaned and went into the water and swam.

"Didn't Aang say something like……Yip-yip?" Sokka said as he leaned back on the saddle's wall edge……..but he was knocked over as Appa went Airborne. Saya laughed happily as Appa soared through the air and for the first knowing how it was to fly.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU GUYS HE CAN FLY!" Saya yelled as she stood up on Appa's head.

"That's great Saya……but could sit down? You might fall over" Sokka said as he crawled onto Appa's head and took the reigns.

"And what? Miss the air?!" Saya exclaimed as she took her parka off and undid her braid and loopies. The wind blew her hair like the gentle waves of the ocean, at that moment they let her have her moment.

* * *

_With Aang, Diva, and Zuko_

Zuko ordered the Diva and guards to take Aang to holding cell and guard the door. Diva was to keep an eye on Aang, while the guards stood outside. Diva grabbed Aang by his arm and started to gently drag him with the guards in tow. The walk was a eerie silence down to the cell. Diva's face still held evidence of somewhat sadness and anger within her. Aang could only sent remorse for her, because she probably had to live with this every day………The sound of a heavy metal door snapped him out his thoughts. The girl and him walked in with the door closing behind them. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, until the girl broke the silence.

"Please have a seat" she briefly said as she sat down at the small table. He wasted no time and took the chair across from her.

"I'm Diva by the way" she said briefly

"Oh, well I'm Avatar Aang" Aang said nicely to the girl She didn't say anything to him and soon the silence came over again. After 3 minutes a knock from the door came. Diva got up and opened it briefly and talked to the person outside. She said _thank you _to the person and came back to the chair and sat down.

"Uh…What's that?" Aang asked her she held something in arms.

"My violin……." she answered happily.

"A violin? Do you play? Aang asked.

"Yes, and sing" she answered.

"Like opera?"

"That and other languages too….."

"Really?"

"Yea, you want to hear?"

"Yea"

"Well this is called 'Luciérnagas' it means fireflies," Diva said as she put down her violin and then soon began to sing in a different language.

(A/N: Her singing will be in italics, because it's in a different language or it's her Song ps. Do not own the song 'Fireflies' by Owlcity or the translated version )

_Usted no cree que sus ojos_

_Si diez millones luciérnagas_

_Iluminó el mundo como me quedé dormido_

_Porque habían llenar el aire libre_

_Y dejar lágrimas en todas partes_

_Uno pensaría que me grosero_

_Pero yo sólo sería ponerse de pie y mirando_

_Me gustaría hacerme creer_

_Que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente_

_Es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme_

_Despierto cuando estoy dormido_

_"Porque todo lo que nunca es lo que parece_

_Porque yo a tener miles de abrazos_

_De errores diez mil rayos_

_A medida que se trató de enseñarme a bailar_

_Un foxtrot encima de mi cabeza_

_Un salto del calcetín debajo de mi cama_

_Una bola del disco es sólo pende de un hilo_

_Me gustaría hacerme creer_

_Que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente_

_Es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme_

_Despierto cuando estoy dormido_

_"Porque todo lo que nunca es lo que parece_

_Cuando me quedo dormido_

_Deja la puerta abierta sólo una rendija_

_(Por favor, sácame de aquí)_

_Porque me siento como tal insomne_

_(Por favor, sácame de aquí)_

_¿Por qué me canso de contar ovejas_

_(Por favor, sácame de aquí)_

_Cuando estoy demasiado cansado para dormirse_

_Luciérnagas a diez millones de_

_Soy raro porque yo odio las despedidas_

_Tengo los ojos empañados, ya que dijo adiós_

_Pero voy a saber dónde hay varios_

_Si mis sueños realistas bizarro_

_Porque he guardado unos cuantos y los guardo en un frasco_

_Me gustaría hacerme creer_

_Que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente_

_Es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme_

_Despierto cuando estoy dormido_

_"Porque todo lo que nunca es lo que parece_

_I fall asleep Cuando me quedo dormido_

_Me gustaría hacerme creer_

_Que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente_

_Es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme_

_Despierto cuando estoy dormido_

_"Porque todo lo que nunca es lo que parece_

_Cuando me quedo dormido_

_Me gustaría hacerme creer_

_Que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente_

_Es difícil decir que yo prefiero quedarme_

_Despierto cuando estoy dormido_

_Debido a que mis sueños se están estallando en las costuras _

"What do you think Aang?" Diva asked him after she sang. Aang ponder for a moment…….this is what he thought…….To Aang, Diva's voice was soft and yet held a iron vice as she sang. He couldn't help but stare dreamily at her while she sang, because for you see her voice would drown out everything and make you feel alive.

"I think I just heard the voice of a guardian angel that just fell from the heavens…." Aang said softly, without realizing it. Diva blushed at his words, making him realize what he blurted out. He blushed in embarrassment as well.

"err-I mean…..uh….!"

"Thank you" she said as she cut him off.

"What?" Aang was confused now.

"For your opinion, no one ever said that to me…." Diva said sweetly.

"Oh, well your welcome…" Aang said sheepishly

"By the way, why did that girl protect you?"

"You mean Saya? Well that because…..uh….she made a promise to me earlier….." Aang said sadly to answer her question.

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"I don't really know……she said it was _instinct _or something" he told as he remembered a little earlier the vow Saya.

_Flashback!_

"_There you Appa, now stay here until me or Saya come and get you" Aang said as left Appa hiding behind an snow dune._

"_Great let's go, Aang" Saya said as she started to sprint with Aang running along her. They ran a good 5 minutes, up till they were a few yards from the village. Saya stopped suddenly, forcing Aang into a skid._

"_Saya what-?" but he was cut off._

"_Aang…….I need to……tell you something…." she said. Saya didn't know what made her stop suddenly, but something kept nagging her to do this._

"……_Tell me something?" he asked_

"_Yea……but more like……….make a promise……." she started. "……To……You…."_

"_Why so suddenly?"_

"_I……don't really……know…..myself" she responded. Aang looked at Saya with confusion and concern clearly written on his face. Finally Saya locked eyes with him and kneeled in front of Aang and grabbed his hand.(A/N: you know when a guy proposes to a girl for matrimony that's how she's kneeling, but in this case for a unbreakable vow, if you ever read Harry Potter book 6)_

"_Avatar Aang……..I Saya, daughter of Kya and Hakoda, of the Southern Watertribe willingly vow to forever be in your service, loyal, and to always protect you from harm…..even if I must give my life in the process……..no matter what…" Saya said as she stood up and pulled out a small dagger from her parka._

"……_.And to permanently seal this…..my blood will forever be at your disposal" with that Saya made a decent cut on her left hand and held it out for Aang to shake._

"_Saya…..I-"_

"_Please Aang do this…….for me….." she pleaded, out of vain Aang accepted and her blood covered both their hands. It was then that promised forever sealed._

_End of flash back!_

"Wow, that's intense…." Diva said in awe.

"Yea……..but I still bad for accepting…." Aang said as he stared at his hand. The blood was gone but the memory ofit still lingered.

"Well it's not like You made her, she made it on her own accord, you couldn't stop that" she answered him.

"I KNOW THAT! BUT I COULD'VE NOT ACCEPTED!" Aang shouted out with tears slowly leaking. Diva couldn't help but feel remorse for Aang. Carefully she stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. Aang didn't notice Diva until she hugged him, Aang couldn't help but cry harder into her shirt and returning the gesture. Diva comforted him like mother would with her child, and out of no where memories of a past life flashed in her mind.

"……_see Riku isn't dead, for you see he's still alive within me" Diva was talking to a boy with brown spiky hair in a strange theater room, with her hand over his on her stomach._

'_**What was that?' **_as she pondered into the memory, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"Diva?" a voice brought her back from her train of thoughts to the current situation.

"Sorry Aang, I was…thinking……" she said to him. Aang didn't say anything to her as silent tears came down on HER cheeks.

"Diva why do you cry?"

"I cry because I feel remorse for you…….I cry because you cry…….and I cry because you're the first friend I made in three years, Aang……." she said above a whisper but below a hushed tone. Diva looked at Aang as they still held each other in their arms……Their eyes locked for a WHOLE minute…….slowly both of them began to move closer to each other to close the gap……….

"_**BANG!**__**"**_ The sudden sound made them jump apart from each other. The noises kept getting louder. AND LOUDER. **AND LOUDER. **_**AND THEN EVEN LOUDER.**_

"Wat's going on?" Diva asked as she kept hearing the source of the noise getting closer.

"I don't know……" Aang said as his eyes turned to the door. The noise stopped just outside and an eerie silence filled the cell.

"Aang-?" Diva voice was blocked as the door was suddenly brought down. Diva was thrown from the sudden force and knocked out.

"Diva?" he called out as he walked around the cell carefully, until he tripped over something and landed flat on his head. The dust finally settled and Aang saw the cell in ruins as his eyes loomed around, till his eyes land on what he tripped on………Diva's limp body………….was lying in front of his legs.

"Diva?" she wouldn't wake or stir. As he was going to turn her over, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and smoke once again clouded his vision. Aang tried to grab a hold of something, but resulted in accidentally grabbing Diva's broken violin(it was crushed in the blast) and was yanked away from her.

* * *

There! Next chappy! Whoo! I've been busy, you know school and science projects, the whole she-bang.

Anyway I'm working with other chapters in the mean time and juggling school, relax readers when Holiday break comes I'll have MORE time to make chapters.

Any if they're any Q's about this chappy…..PM, Review, or leave a cyber note.

Also there will be some cool twist I came up for the plot……I'm done rambling.

-Always Kenokosan (I like to be called Kenny better, but what ever works w/ u guys I'm fine)

?]


	10. Aang's and Saya's secret

'_**KABOMB!' **_That was Aang kept hearing as he was being dragged by hand. Some guards rushed into their way block them from going any further.

"Still want more? Huh?" the person said in a haughtily voice as they suddenly stopped. Aang ran into said person, and saw it wore a black slim huntress out fit, with a white moon crest on the back, her face was covered by a porcelain feline mask with black streaks indicating were her eyes, nose, mouth, and a black moon crest were located.

"Stand down, and we'll go easy on ya girl" a guard said to her. The girl didn't waver one bit and reached into her bag to pull out some……snow?

"The name's not girl….." she started as she packed the snow into a snowball, with a secret ingredient.

"It's Artemis, A-R-T-E-M-I-S, commit to memory and pass it on….." Artemis said as she tapped her fore head and then threw the snow ball that it exploded at their feet. The explosion caused a great smoke cloud that allowed them to run by.

"Hey what's going on?" Aang asked her as the were running up some stairs.

"Geeze, Aang can't you recognize me? I mean my voice should've gave me away….." Artemis said to Aang.

"Saya?" he asked her.

"Who else?" she responded to him as they ran into a supply closet. Saya locked the door behind them and put her ear to the door to check that no one was near by.

"Saya, What's going on?" Aang asked again as he realized he had Diva's violin in his hand. He put behind his back quickly before Saya saw.

"Busting you out, now let's see…….7.….6.…5.…4.…3.….2.…and 1!" Saya said and then a huge vibration shook the whole ship.

"What was that!?"

"Katara, she put up a series of snow bombs around the ship" Saya explain as she looked into her back that was full of snow.

"Snow Bombs?"

"They're a little invention that Kat made up when we would have snow ball fights, you see you pack hot moisture and cold moisture inside a snowball until you feel it might explode with the slightest touch" she said as she made another bomb. (If anyone ever knows what the reasgan is, it's like that but packed into a small snow ball).

"Let's go that was our cue to go" Saya said as she turned to Aang. Aang stood there unsure for a bit, he still had Diva's broken violin and didn't want to leave it like that behind.

"Saya….." he started as he looked at the floor.

"What's wrong Aang?" she asked.

"Do you have room in your bag?" he asked embarrassed.

"Yea…..Why?" she asked, then she saw him take a broken violin from behind his back. The wood was horribly destroy beyond repair, but the strings were intact.

"Where'd you get that?" Saya asked.

"When I was in the cell, the girl, Diva showed it to me and it got broken when you got me out, and by accident I grabbed it when you pulled me out" Aang explained.

"Let me guess you want to fix it?" she said to him.

"……Yea….."

"The wood is beyond repair, but……..out of some new wood it's possible" she said with a smirk in her voice.

"So is that is that a yes?" Aang asked.

"Yea…..but it's our secret, got it?" she said as she put the violin in her bag under the snow carefully.

"Thank you Saya" he said her happily.

"Thank me when we get out of here" she said as she unlocked the door and dragged him to the upper deck.

-------6minutes later After Aang and everyone escapes-----

Zuko stared off into the sky where the sword girl(he doesn't know Katara's name) and her friends flew off with the Avatar into the north. Their attack was sudden, but well planned, he admits. Two girls jumped from the bison's back and began to throw some sort of smoke bombs at them.

"Zuko…." his uncle called from behind him.

"Uncle, the girl with the blue eyes……..she's……different" he said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Iroh responded confused.

"The swords girl, she beat me at my own game" Zuko said bittersweet.(A/n: everyone knows Zuko can fight with dual swords and Katara can fight with two Katanas like Leonardo, from Ninja turtles).

"Yes….well….uh….Zuko we counted the wounded…" Iroh started, trying his best not to break down.

"What's wrong uncle?" Zuko asked as he sensed his uncle's unease.

"It's…..Diva……"

"What **happen**?" he asked angrily.

"She was one of the wounded" he finished as a few tears streaked down his face. Zuko rushed off to the infirmary as quickly as his weaken body would allow. The infirmary wasn't that busy only about 6 guards were wounded, Zuko saw a group of healers by a bed and rushed over. A hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Prince Zuko" said one of the healers, Mao, who had long brown and light golden brown eyes.

"I understand you want to know how Diva is doing, but you must give us time, we barely just started checking her vital signs!" she explained angrily to him, out of all healers, Mao was the only one with enough eggs to talk to him like that.

"And you must understand that I have every right, to be here!" Zuko yelled at her. Now Mao got really angry.

"Listen if you don't keep that voice of yours down, I'll _**personally**_ see to it that you'll be a permanent resident here!" Mao said as fire came out of her hands.

"Fine" he said defeated. "How….is my sister anyway Mao?"

"She'll be asleep for days, but she'll live" she explained

"Thank Agni….."

"But theirs is one thing I have to ask you…."

"What was she doing in the cell, anyway?" she asked Zuko.

"She was just watching the Avatar"

"Nothing else?"

"No"

"Well Alright I'll keep an eye on her and tell you when she wakes up, till then go on with what is you do!" she said as she shoed him off. Zuko soon found himself outside sick bay, with nothing else he left to tell his uncle about his daughter's well being.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR IDEA WORKED!" Saya said as she pulled of her mask and dump out the snow from her sack.

"What can I say? I'm a genius!" Sokka said proudly.

"Besides, you should really be thanking Kat! She's the on who did the major part in my plan!" he said.

"That prince had no chance the second time!" Katara said happily.

"Didn't you have the element of surprise?" Aang asked.

"Well yea, but….-"

"Could you beat him a second time on equal ground?" Saya asked.

"Maybe…..after all, he is good" Katara said in a dream like state.

"Do you have a thing with scar face(Zuko)? Gross!" Sokka said as he stuck out his tongue.

"DO NOT! I just admire his sword skills" Katara said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Ok whatever you say so, sissy" Saya said.

"Well where to?" Aang asked.

"The north pole, we got t find you a water bending master to teach and us" Katara said as she pulled out a map.

"Ok but can we make few stops on the way?"

"Depends…"

"Well can we first stop on Kyoshi Island first? I want to ride the huge surgeon serpent goldfish they got there!" Aang said.

"Well, I guess, but only for two days" Sokka said.

"Alright!" Aang said. "Come on, Appa make way to Kyoshi Island!" with a turn of the reigns their paths were set to collide soon again.

* * *

Ok readers, next chapter will have Rex and Zach! Yay! Anyway sorry for the wait, had to do this chapter a few times……..R&R!

Disclaimer-do not own.

-Kenny


	11. Zach's here and Kyoshi

**Disclaimer-Do not own.**

* * *

**They got to Kyoshi Island the next morning a little late, but that didn't stop Aang from jumping off of Appa and stripping down to his shorts and ran into the water. Saya just stood on the shore line calling him to come back and help set up camp.**

"**AANG! COME BACK HERE AND HELP US SET CAMP UP!" she yelled but all he heard was.**

"**Blah blah! Wah wah-wah?" like the adult voices in Charlie Brown.**

"**Darn it, why he had to run off like that?" Saya said out loud as she pouted.**

"**Saya he's 12, and he's was stuck in an ice berg for 100 years…..what did you expect?" Sokka said as he started making a fire.**

"**Well you think he at least have the patience to help us a bit, brother" Saya said as she helped get some of the things down from Appa's saddle.**

"**Hey guys" Katara started as she stared at the some what dense forest. For some reason it called out to her. Drawing her in…..**

"**Yea?"**

"**I'm gonna look around the area, I'll be back soon" Katara said as she took her swords with her.**

"**Ok, and bring some fire wood with you" Sokka shouted to her as she disappeared.**

"**Alright!" she hollered back. She walked for about 10 minutes till she felt something or someone following her, she decided to play dumb and wait it out for a bit. She collected some more fire wood and head back towards camp carefully knowing that they were on her tail.**

"_**3.……2.……..1!"**_** she said in her mind and threw a sharp branch towards the bushes behind her. It collided with something and that something charged at her.**

"**ARRGH!" the person yelled as they charged. Katara lunged the wood at him and dodged easily to the right and stepped back.**

"**Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Katara asked him. She could easily tell the person was a young boy dress in female warrior clothing and armor. When the boy looked up he was wearing female war paint on his face and wore some head ornament that dangled off the side of his head.**

"……" **he replied and pulled out 2 fans, then stated to try and hit her. Katara pulled out one her blades and used the dull end to block, she didn't want to injure him badly. Their fight kept going for about another 5 minutes, till Katara tripped him and ran towards camp.**

**-----mean while-------**

"**I wonder what's taking Kat so long?" Saya asked as she finished laying out a sleeping bag.**

"**I don't know, maybe she got caught up in her thoughts, like last time remember?" Sokka said as he watched Aang ride the giant fishes. Saya remembered all right, Katara walked off for a bit and didn't come back till 5 hours later with a penguin-seal carcass and blood stains on her parka(A/n-scary!).**

"**I hope she comes soon-?" Saya said and Katara came out of the forest with gr8 speed that when she skitter to a halt the sand hit Sokka in the face.**

"**Hey what was that for!?" he yelled as his head popped up from the sand pile.**

"**Hurry and get everything!" Katara said quickly.**

"**Why? What's going on, sister?"**

"**No time to explain but-!" but she was cut off when three girls that looked like the boy earlier came out and surrounded them.**

"**Is that why?" Sokka said as he got up, but knocked out by the boy from earlier with a set face on Katara. Saya was soon knocked out as well, they all charged after Katara but she just dropped her weapons and put her hands in the air for surrender.**

"**Hold it! I surrendered, I know when I'm beaten……you took my right and left wing and you guys got me surrounded……" Katara said as she looked around and rolled her eyes adding on the emphasis of surrounded. The boy came up to her and tied her hands behind her back, with little resistant coming from Katara. Aang saw from a far and quickly air bended over there, when he arrived he was ambush and quickly knocked like Saya and Sokka.**

"**Aang you idiot….." Katara said as she saw the 'great' avatar go down in a matter of seconds, one of them blind folded her and began to push in one direction. As they lead/dragged them, Katara caught onto bits and pieces of their conversation.**

"……**..who are these………..?"**

"**Suki wants them…….."**

"**at the Kyoshi monument………"**

"……**.Rex she's calling you" that was she heard before being shoved into the ground and her back hitting cold bronze. Her blind fold was ripped off and saw the group of the people that ambushed them earlier.**

"**What are you doing here?" the leader of the pack asked her.**

"**Oh you know, stopping on the way to the Northern Water Tribe, till your pack and transvestite she-boy ambushed us!" Katara said angrily.**

"**THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!" she stated to her as the boy, that is her brother, slapped his forehead in embarrassment. **

"**wake the others up" she order and two girls came and smacked the boys awake and gently stirred Saya up.**

'_**SMACK!'**_

"**OW! What was that for-?" Sokka yelled as he rudely awaken. Aang just woke up as if he just took a little nap for 5 minutes.**

"**Hey guys, is it morning already?" Aang said in a daze, being oblivious that he was smacked really hard. Then sudden realization hit him harder than the wake up call, when he saw himself and the others all tied up under a bronze monument.**

"**HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHERE ARE THE MEN THAT ATTACKED US?!" Sokka yelled to the warrior's leader.**

"**Men? What men? You were ambushed by us! The Kyoshi Island Warriors!" Suki said all proudly.**

"**Seriously……?" he said in disappointed voice.**

"**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YOU LADDISH?!" she yelled to him.**

"**Um, what he means is-" Saya interrupted her before he got them into more trouble.**

"**he means that he's impressed that very high skilled **warriors such as you were able to take us down, since my older sister is a skilled swordswoman, and my brother uh _very good at fighting_" Saya said to her only saying what was half true.

"_Right_…….." Suki said as she rolled her eyes.

"Look Lady Suki" Katara called her attention.

"Please call me Suki" she said.

"Suki, I apologize for my manners earlier…..It's because I don't like to be beaten by a guy…….anyway we were only passing by to go to the North Pole" she explained herself.

"Relax, I understand. Happens to me when Rexy beats me sometimes………Any you're not from the Fire Nation I take it?"

"No, just Water tribe natives" Saya said proudly.

"Yea! And I'm the Avatar!" Aang piped in. Katara and Saya groaned as they dropped their heads down, damn it Aang!

"THE AVATAR DISAPPEARED A 100 YEARS AGO! HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THAT TITLE! YOU MERE CHILD!" Rex yelled; one of his rare speaking moments that you'll see occasionally.

"Rex calm down! You swore to silence, unless your words are necessary!" Suki scowled to her younger brother, who painfully turn his away from her.

"Aang! Better do some air bending or something!" Sokka harshly whispered to him. Aang, using all his might broke the ropes and air bended up onto the bronze statue. All the villagers there gasped in awe and excitement as they saw the Avatar there, in their small remote island. Both Saya and Katara had these same words in thought:

_It's going to be a long day….._

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

Zuko was currently sitting next to Diva's cot in the recovery wing. It's been only a day, but to Zuko it felt like years. He never left her bedside and let his uncle in charge of leading the ship. Right now he was currently sleeping on an extra cot that Moa left out for him to rest. Maybe she wasn't that heartless at all. Zuko was a light sleeper, but he didn't sense the presence of someone entering the room like a shadow. Ever so carefully the figure walked over to Zuko, over towering him. As their hand loomed over Zuko, Zuko's eye shot open and grabbed the hand.

"!!" the figure looked surprised at this. Zuko looked over to realize it wasn't anyone dangerous, at least for him.

"Zach!?" he exclaimed as he saw his mother's cousin here. Zach pulled his hand back from Zuko rubbing his wrist in pain and glaring at him.

"When did you get here?" Zuko asked him. Zach looked at him briefly, indicating that he arrived not too long ago. Zach looked over to Diva's bed and looked down at her. He brushed some hair out of her hair and she shifted awake to look him in the eye. It took a second for to realize what to her, and another to see Zach above her.

"ZACHERY!" she squealed in delight and glomped him happily, which he was only happy to return.

"When did you get here?" she asked him.

"Yea….**when** did you get here and **why**?" Zuko asked him as he stood next to them, with an aura of hostility.

"…….." he didn't say anything and pulled out a letter. Handing it to Zuko, Zach took a seat next to Diva on the bed, looking a tad bit stress.

"Not in the mood to talk, eh?" Diva asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Zach shook his head no and placed his head into his hands. Zuko opened the letter and read it…..

_Dear Zuko, Iroh, and Diva,_

_This is Zach's mother, Rasu._ _There has been a tragedy back here in the palace. An assassination attempt on Ozai and Azula, my son Zach was with Azula at the time. Unfortunately he was unable to stop the assassins from injuring her. Ozai upset and angry, that Zach failed to protect his fiancée. Ozai called off the engagement and banished my only child. In order to come back, he must assist you in your quest for the Avatar……Please Zuko. You, Iroh, and Diva are all Zach has left…..please help him and take care of him, since I can not._

_Your's truly,_

_Lady Rasu._

"So it's off huh?" Zuko asked him as he finished the letter. Zach didn't look up, but only shook his head yes.

"What's off?" Diva asked looking at him confused.

"The engagement" Zuko said plainly and sat next to Zach. Zach held his face still in his hands, now starting to cry.

"Zachy and Azula aren't getting married?"

"No" Zuko answered for Zach. He knew his second cousin was going to marry Azula for, political purposes, but seeing Zach like this. It was now hard to tell what it was for now.

"………" he mouthed the words 'I loved her', Zuko was the only one who could read lips, and this threw him off.

"You loved her?" he asked him. Zach nodded and looked at him, tears staining his cheeks and eyes blood shot.

"…….." he mouthed 'yes'. All Zuko could do now was to do what his Aunt Rasu asked of him, take care of Zachery. For now he was a helpless child, with the feeling of heart break and loss for the 1st time.

* * *

There. The next one. I ain't dead yet! I still plan to finish this! Even if it takes me FOREVER!

Diva: that's a long time……..

Kenny: Yes, yes it is! This is Kenny signing out! R&R!


	12. Strange Dreams

**Sorry it's been a while. I somewhat moved into other interest for a while. But here's another chapter. Again sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer-Do not own.**

**-/-**

_**Aang was walking in nothing but darkness. That was the only thing that surrounded his form as he wandered about. He couldn't remember how he got here! He just fell a sleep not too long ago and then woke up to this.**_

"_**Saya? Katara? Sokka?" he called out to the vast emptiness. Nothing and then…**_

"_**Huh?" he heard the sound of shoes on pavement behind him. He turned around to suddenly see an old somewhat round down medieval tower.**_

"_**How could I miss that?" he asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. The vast darkness wasn't around him anymore. Trees, green meadows, and animals were abundant.**_

"_**Where did all this come from?" he said scratching his head. Then there was the sound again. It was now exactly behind him. He turned around to see Saya with long hair, in a puffy pink and red dress. Holding a bundle of clothes close to her chest. Aang sighed in relief.**_

"_**Saya there you are! Where are the others?" he asked her. Saya didn't answer him walked through him literally!**_

"_**GAH!" he said as she ran towards the tower. Aang looked at her disappearing form.**_

"_**SAYA!" he called out but she gave no reply.**_

"_**She can't hear you….." a smooth female voice said. Aang turned around to come face to face to Avatar Kyoshi herself. He looked at her with a confused look.**_

"_**Avatar Kyoshi?" he said. She nodded her head walking up to the young air bender.**_

"_**Young Avatar…" she said bowing to him. Aang did the same, copying her to show her respect.**_

"_**What do you mean she couldn't hear me?" he asked standing up straight again.**_

"_**That girl…Saya…isn't who you think she is" she said walking to where Saya went off to.**_

"_**What do you mean?" he asked following her.**_

"_**She's from another land. Another land that we know nothing of…." she explained walking up to the steps.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Just watch and see" she said as she stopped to look at Saya fumbling with some keys to open a door. She finally opened it and walked in and then coming out quickly. Kyoshi beckoned Aang to follow as Saya left.**_

"_**What is it?" he asked her.**_

"_**Take a look…."**_

_**Aang took a look inside to see a girl with wild long dark hair there. She looked so familiar…..but where?**_

"_**Who is she?" Aang asked.**_

"_**You should know her." Kyoshi said standing next to Aang. Aang took a closer look at the girl and then noticed.**_

"_**Diva?" The girl looked up with a sad blank look as she was now wearing a white and blue lace dress. Diva stood up and walked out, leaving the two behind alone.**_

"_**What is wrong with her? She looks….."**_

"_**Sad? Lonely?" Kyoshi finished for him as the scenery changed back to an endless dark void.**_

"_**That's not the Diva that I know" Aang said to her recalling their meeting together.**_

"_**That Diva was her in another life. A life where…..she wasn't loved" Kyoshi said to him.**_

"_**Wasn't loved?"**_

"_**Diva spent most of her in that Tower…..Then she was freed" Kyoshi explained as the wind began to blow.**_

"_**Freed? By who?" Aang asked her. Kyoshi said nothing as she suddenly disappeared into thin air.**_

"_**WAIT! BY WHO!" he screamed as she was gone…..**_

**-/-**

**Aang woke up in a heavy coating of sweat as he jump in shock. He was gasp for breath as the sheets were tangled around his legs. It was early in the morning and the others were still fast asleep in their cots.**

'**What was that?' he thought as he got up. He began to walk but ended up falling over thanks to the sheets wrapped around his legs.**

'**THUD!'**

"**Oww…" he said getting up and rubbing his nose in pain. He looked out the window and noticed that dawn was breaking out. **

"**Might as well as get up…." he said untangling himself from the bed sheets.**

**-(Diva)-**

_**Diva walked around what appeared to be a stage for plays or musicals of some sort. It had a night time background with a tower there. Some how she hated that tower. It mocked her, laughing at her from the back of her mind. She walked up to it and touched it.**_

"_**What is this place?" she said out loud. She didn't sense the presence that was walking right behind her.**_

'_**CLANK!' the sound of metal on the wooden floor caught her attention.**_

"_**What?" she turned around to see a girl with short black hair, long pink scarf, and glowing red eyes. The girl looked like her! But who was she?**_

"_**Who are you?" Diva asked her taking a step towards her. The girl glared at her and lifted the sword she had with her up. She took a fencer's stance, pointing the sword's tip at her.**_

"…" _**the girl said nothing. Diva was now frighten and took many steps back till her back hit the stage decoration.**_

"_**You're going to pay for what you did to my family…." she stated as she sauntered up to Diva.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Diva asked her as the blade touched her upper torso. The blade was pressured more into her torso as the girl came face to face to her.**_

"_**I'm going to enjoy this…" she said. Diva closed her eyes as she opened her mouth to scream as the blade came at her.**_

**-/-**

"**AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she sat up in her bed. Her hair clung to her as beads of sweat ran down her face. Her hands came onto her chest to feel if the blade made contact. Nothing. Thank Sozin.**

'**KNOCK! KNOCK!' The sound of a pounding fist startled her making her fall off the bed.**

"**Diva?" it was her father. She fumbled through her sheets to get to her door. She opened in a blur to see Iroh, Zack, and Zuko there.**

"**Dad….." she said as she hugged her father and began to cry.**

"**Diva what happen?" he asked her.**

**-(at the breakfast table)-**

"**Diva you practically woke the whole ship up" Zuko said taking a sip of black tea. Zack nodded his head mouthing the words.**

'**Ya you screamed so loud that you woke up the whole Earth Kingdom' he said. Zuko gave him a high five for the burn as Diva pouted cutely.**

"**Not true….." she said.**

**-(Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom)-**

"**Mom…..was that the Yarona?" a girl said with clouded eyes said.**

"**Go back to sleep honey….." her mother said.**

**-(Back with Diva)-**

"**Still not true!" Diva said out loud from the sudden cut scene. Iroh chuckled to himself as he brought Diva's favorite breakfast. Biscuits, Bacon, and crepes. **

"**Diva what exactly did you dream?" her father asked her as he drank some milk pearl tea. Diva took a forkful of food before answering.**

"**Well…." she began to tell them of her dream.**

**-(With Saya)-**

"**Morning already?" she said sitting up. Saya rubbed her eyes to see that it was midday already. She noticed that the others were already up and gone. Without another word she got up and changed her clothes to her usual attire that matched her sister's. **

**She walked out of the room and down the stairs to see all of Kyoshi island awake and ready at work. Saya had her bag that held the broken violin in it. She made her way towards the woods to work on it now.**

"**Let's see…..Oak…Birch…Redwood…Ah! Here it is Whitepine!" she said walking to a tree that was practically white like marble! With a small grunt she began to climb the tree up. The top of the tree has the best wood. She reached the top in not time at all and pulled out a small dagger. Saya found a decent branch that would be perfect for the violin! **

"**This should do it!" she said as she began to carve out the wood happily.**

**-/-**

**Katara was wandering around the village as she was abandoned by Aang, her brother, and oddly enough Appa. She didn't mind she was sort of a loner and prefer to do some things alone. From the corner of her eye she saw a small hut that looked like a Dojo. This could be worth seeing. Katara walked over to the hut and looked inside to see the girls and that Rex guys there doing their early morning practice.**

**Amazing was she could put it as of right now. They moved with great momentum and perfect timing, like water bending or sword fighting.**

"**Like what you see?" Suki said catching her off guard. Katara jumped a bit in surprise.**

"**Well your fighting style is very interesting" Katara said following the warrior.**

"**Well it has been traditional throughout the years here" Suki explained.**

"**Would you like to join us?" she asked Katara.**

"**Sure!" she said getting excited. Suki handed a bundle of clothes for to change into.**

**-/-**

**There! A small filler. Hey at least u guys know I'm still going on with this!**


End file.
